one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel (Kingdom Hearts) vs Raiden (Metal Gear)
Description This One Minute Melee features Axel from Kingdom Hearts and Raiden from Metal Gear Rising. It's Quinton Flynn vs... Quinton Flynn. Will Jack the Ripper tear his foe to shreds or is he just another nobody in the eyes of the fiery redhead? ...Will they even be able to tell one another's voices apart? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro Abandoned Base in the Middle of Nowhere- 3 AM Cue Music 1 "I see you've managed to avoid drowning-''" "Not a good time Wolf." The cybernetic ninja Raiden audibly complained as he sluggishly made his way out of a large pool of water. "''Well, it's nice to see you did not encounter too much trouble down there." "No, just a bunch of cybernetic sharks out for my blood. Just go ahead and extract the data so we can get the hell out of here." Raiden sarcastically replied and outstretched his arm to deliver a small disc drive. "Ah, that's right. You were almost a Raiden sandwich down there." The ninja's canine companion complied, prompting an exasperated groan from his partner. "Estimated time of download: 24 Hours" "For crying out loud... They're still using Windows 7 here?!" Raiden gasped out as he slammed his fist onto the terminal in front of him. "Perhaps you could find a way to bide your time until the process is complete. I recommend patrolling the area for intruders." "Are you shitting me right now? What idiot would have a good reason to lounge around in this barren hellhole?!" Meanwhile A strangely familiar sounding voice echoed into the ears of Organization XIII's fiery redhead. "What the hell? Did I just hear myself talk?" He soon recoiled in discomfort upon the ever so annoying sound of his transmission device. "Axel, quit slacking off on the job! You've gotta find the computer room!" A voice that could only be described as pathetically weak began to boom from the device. "Oh, I'm slacking off? This was supposed to be your job you lazy guitar freak! You're not paying me enough for this crap!" The redhead immediately snapped back. "Hey, just be glad the big X didn't wanna rip your head off for skipping out on work one to many times!" "One? Try never showing up at all! And are you sure we've even got the right place here?! There's no security at all!" "Maybe they're all dead?" "What the hell are you even-" Axel began another response before he was interrupted by the sound of scraping metal. Axel looked out before him to see a wall literally fall to pieces. The white haired cyber ninja himself came out of the new hole in the wall with his blade drawn in attention. Cue Music 2 "And here I was wondering if I'd just gone crazy. Now who the hell are you?" Raiden pointed his sword at the redhead to threaten a response from the man. (The hell? Who's this guy supposed to be, my long lost rejected twin?) Axel contemplated for a bit before summoning his signature chakrams to his hands. "Name's Axel. Get it memorized." (The Organization's gonna have my head on a stick if I leave a witness hanging around here.) "Why do sound just like me? That doesn't make any sense! ...Whatever. I was looking for some entertainment around here anyway. Try not to stain my blade too much, got it?" Raiden spoke out in surprise and and gripped his sword even more tightly than before. "Whatever you say, pretty boy. Just don't go apologizing to me when you're nothing but ashes!" Axel's weapons were lit on fire upon the redheads fiery shout. The two similarly voiced combatants stared each other down a bit longer before they rushed down the hall to begin their duel. THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HEAT UP... LET 'ER RIP! Results Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music